


Lover's Alcove

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Lover's Alcove

It had been a pleasant day of shopping Val Royauex, just the two of them. The morning had been spent getting new armour and weapon schematics followed by some cake at lunch and the afternoon had been focused on more personal effects. Now it was early evening and they walked hand in hand in the vague direction back to their room. They stopped over to buy an obscure book or two when Sarita saw the alcove. She excitedly led Brigid to read the plaque as the last time they had been nearby she had been busy.

“When manners and station will not allow impassioned words, such corners are places to be seen not being seen. Entering with a paramour is as much a declaration as singing out in joy, which one of good standing must never do. The alcove is thus a dignified means of announcing romantic affiliation, either for genuine partnership, or to appear as such in order to spare a suitor a refusal. Dignity of course requiring that one does not also make use of the darkness for actual physical gratification.

This has, of course, never occurred. ” Sarita recited from memory.

“Best be careful lingrean, my dragging you back here just proclaimed your relationship to a dalish heathen!”

“Love I think you do that every time you sit on my lap at Skyhold. I am more interested right now in that last part…”

“The part about physical gratification?” Sarita asked before losing her voice and her thoughts to the feeling of Brigid’s lips, soft and sweet on her neck. Sarita turned to face her lover, sighing as she kissed a trail down over her collarbone. Brigid pressed the small elf to the pillar, her hands running over her small and soft curves.

“Brig—Brigid…what are you doing…?” Sarita asked breathlessly as Brigid kissed her pulse point.

“Guess.” Brigid teased sinking to her knees in front of Brigid.

Her mouth was warm and sweet as she kissed her way up Sarita’s legs, pulling her skirts up and over her head. Sarita bit the palm of her hand, stopping the giggle at feeling Brigid’s wild red curls tickling her inner thighs. Brigid nuzzled up against Sarita’s mound, inhaling the scent of her arousal.

Carefully Brigid manouvered Sarita’s legs up over her shoulders, licking her lips at the sight of her bare and wet.

Sarita could hardly believe that this was happening. Here in such a public place, the walls turned golden by the setting sun and the sounds of the evening shoppers walking past them. Surely Brigid was just teasing, winding her up until they got somewhere more private.

All thoughts of that being the case left as she felt Brigid’s tongue, warm and wet barely parting her folds. She moaned softly, a little whimper of anticipation as her body shuddered. Brigid’s hands, strong and hot pinned her hips in place as she licked again, deeper this time.

“Brigid…” Sarita sighed her name, plea and a prayer both to the Goddess nestled between her thighs.

Brigid continued her small featherlight laps at Sarita’s folds, each little flick of her tongue winding Sarita up more and more. Not giving her nearly enough to satisfy but more than enough to make her pant and mewl in need. Dilligently she avoided her elf’s pearl as she licked at her, each time parting her folds more and more until the wet of her gathered on her tongue.

Sarita bit the back of her hand, muffling her cries as she started gridning her cunt against Brigid’s face. She could actually feel Brigid smile against her as she moved, a soft laugh sending vibrations of pleasure through her body. Each time a passerby got closer to the pillar she expected Brigid to stop, to pull away but instead the risk of being caught seemed to egg her on.

She was kept in that delicious agony of ecstasy for what felt an eternity, desperate for relief as she babbled Brigid’s name over and over, trying her hardest to keep quiet lest they be caught for real.

A particularly deep probe of her tongue pulled a rather loud moan of pleasure that made a small group of shooper mere feet away pause in confusion. Sarita was just catching her breath when suddenly Brigid’s lips latched onto her pearl and sucked on the oversensitive bundle of nerves, hard.

Her orgasm washed over her, she was almost screaming in pleasure as Brigid kept up her unrelenting attentions, Brigid’s lip on her clit sucking at her as though she were a most delicious treat. The shoppers began to near, closer and closer, drawn by the noise when finally the last shudders of pleasure washed over her. Brigid kissed her love’s thighs, lapping up the wetness there. Before they both collapsed to the ground, Brigid’s hair tangled from being under Sarita’s skirt.

A group of three masked Orlesian men looked around the corner and asked if they were alright. “Yes, yes quite alright, just dropped some of our shopping. Thank you for the concern.” Brigid insisted, not notcing or caring where her mouth was still wet or how they spotted the rather flushed and dazed looking woman next to her.

The men tsked and left, murmuring rather intently to each other.


End file.
